hpseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Man with Two Faces
__TOC__ About Quirrell, not Snape, turns out to be in the room. He has been the one going after the Sorcerer's Stone the whole time. By magic, out of nowhere ropes spring out of thin air and wrapping Harry tightly. Behind Quirrell is the Mirror of Erised. Quirrell's new master is Lord Voldemort. He tries to use Harry to find out where the Sorcerer's Stone is. He is muttering to himself. When Harry looks in the mirror, he sees himself putting his hand into his pocket and pulling out a blood-red stone. His reflection winks and puts the stone back in it's pocket, and as it does, Harry feels it. Somehow he'd gotton the Stone in his own pocket. Harry lies about what he sees in the mirror to Quirrell. Then Voldemort reveals himself. He is hidden under Quirrells turban; now part of Quirrell himself. Voldemort tells Harry he wants the stone to get the Elixer of Life. He also tells him that he killed his parents. Harry and Quirrell/Voldemort get into a fight and a needle-sharp pain sears across his scar. Quirrell lets go of him, hunched in pain, blisters on his fingers. Voldemort commands Quirrell to seize Harry. Quirrell, telling Voldemort he can not hold Harry, is told to kill him. As Quirrell raises his hand to perform a deadly curse, Harry instinctively reaches up and grabs Quirrell's face. Pain building in his head, everything falls into blackness.... Harry regains consiousness, looking into the face of Dumbledore. Harry is in the Hospital Wing, tended by Madam Pomfrey where he has been the last three days. She lets Dumbledore talk briefly to Harry. Dumbledore tells Harry that while in London it became clear to him that he should be at Hogwarts. He returned immediately, getting back just in time to pull Quirrell off of Harry.The Stone has been destroyed, Quirrell is dead, Voldemort's presence unknown. Dumbledore also tells Harry that his mother died to save him; that it was he who gave him the Invisibility Cloak at the request of his late father and that his father once saved Snape's life; Snape, seemingly wanting to hurt Harry, in reality working so hard to protect Harry's life to make the score even with Harry's father. Ron and Hermione visit him. Also Hagrid visits him, in tears, feeling guilty for having told a stranger about how to get past Fluffy, resulting in the risk of Harry's life. Harry gets a photo album of his parents from Hagrid. During the end of year feast, it is announced that Slytherin has the most house points and it appears that they will win the house cup. But Dumbledore awards Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Neville an extra 170 points total, thereby making Gryffindor the winner of the house cup. All of them passed their exams. The next day they board the Hogwarts Express and head back home, where Harry will spend another summer with the Dursleys. Actors *'Ian Hart' - Quirinus Quirrell *'Daniel Radcliffe' - Harry Potter *'Ralph Fiennes' - Lord Voldemort *'Richard Harris' - Albus Dumbledore *'Gemma Jones' - Poppy Pomfrey *'Rupert Grint' - Ron Weasley *'Emma Watson' - Hermione Granger *'Robbie Coltrane' - Rubeus Hagrid *'Adrian Rawlins' - James Potter (PICTURE) *'Geraldine Somerville' - Lily Potter (PICTURE) *'Tom Felton' - Draco Malfoy *'Chris Rankin' - Percy Weasley *'Matthew Lewis' - Neville Longbottom *'Alan Rickman' - Severus Snape *'Joshua Herdman' - Gregory Goyle *'James Phelps' - Fred Weasley *'Bonnie Wright' - Ginny Weasley *'Julie Walters' - Molly Weasley *'Richard Griffiths' - Vernon Dursley *'Fiona Shaw' - Petunia Dursley *'Harry Melling' - Dudley Dursley